Cigarette
by Ads S
Summary: Jace smoked; Clary didn't. Jace went through girls like clothes; Clary had been with seven guys. Then they met each other. And they fell in love. And then it fell apart. Jace smokes; Clary doesn't. Clary nurses a bottle; Jace nurses women. And damn them both to hell if they didn't miss each other.
1. Epilogue

Cigarette

 _"Y'all smoke to enjoy it. I smoke to die."_

* * *

Cigarettes were small white pipes with yellow stubs; filled with nicotine and tar and were biologically proven to increase one's chance of lung cancer. The blonde mused over this fact as he took another long drag from the blasted object, blowing out the grey fume in one practised breath; before resting his elbows on the metal of the banister of the balcony. He brushed his golden locks from his eyes; the strands of hair falling back down in resistance. He sighed and placed the cigarette in-between his lips; neither inhaling nor exhaling the smoke.

"Those things will kill you; and you'd said you had quit," the blond groaned and turned to meet the pointed glare from the petite red-head to his right.  
"Exactly Red; I had said that I did; it's all past tense. Just like you and me darling. The fuck do you want?"  
Clary ducked under the metal overhead and hugged herself; a faint blush creeping across her cheek.  
"Starkweather's looking for you Herondale. Wants you to grace us with your esteemed presence," He could practically hear the eye roll, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Jace had turned around completely by now; his back to the road; his elbows resting on the railing as he looked up and blew. Next to him, Clary waved her hand in front of her face and squinted her eyes at the smoke. He almost felt bad. He barked and let out a dry laugh, causing Clary's head to spring up, "Herondale? Back on last name basis are we Red? And yes; I do kiss my mouth with this mouth. I kiss a lot of people with this mouth. You were one of them, or do break-ups now come with specific amnesia?"He turned towards her and smirked, " Would you like me to remind you? I've had a lot of practise since then."

She flinched, just barely; but Jace noticed anyway. She rolled her emerald eyes and rubbed her hands up and down her arms; trying to warm herself. Jace pushed himself of the bannister and draped his blazer over her. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. He shrugged and said, "Force of Habit," but both of them knew that wasn't true.  
"It's what happens when you're in a relationship with someone for 5 years," he muttered, but Clary caught it anyway.

"What do you want me to say Jace? That I miss you? That I've gone through all our texts and emails and letters and all the stuff over and over? That I've cried my fucking heart out? That I miss the twinkle in your golden eyes or your stupid half-hourly texts when I was away on a case? Or your god-awful yet adorable inneudos? Or how your lips would turn up into that ridiculously cute half-smi-"

Jace took two strides and kissed her hard. She responded immediately, fisting her hands in his hair while his wrapped around her waist. God; these past four months had been torture. His lips moulded against hers perfectly and he picked her up; and they walked backwards until her back hit the wall. His hands moved to rest on either side of her against her; caging her in while hers sipped down to encircle his neck, bringing him closer.

God; he tasted just like she remembered, cinnamon and cigarette. She licked his lips, begging for entrance; which he gladly complied; tugging at her lower lip. Her hands slipped under his pristine black shirt; caressing the toned stomach that she'd memorized. He groaned against her lips, causing her to smirk against his. In a swift motion, he grabbed her arms and pinned them against her head; while the other undid her buttons, his mouth following. He worked his way up and started attacking her neck, his blazer on the floor forgotten. He bit and sucked a sweet spot on her collarbone; and she moaned, causing the blond's eyes to twinkle and his lips to curl up.

He slowly worked his way back to her mouth, enjoying Clary swirm and moan; peppering kisses on all of her light auburn freckles, and kissed her, long and deep and full of promises he knew were a whim of the yester day. They slowly broke off; Clary titling her head off, before breaking it off and leaning against the wall. "Fucking hell Clary; why the fuck did you have to leave me? We were so fucking great together. Fucking shit, it's been 4 months; how long before you realize that leaving me was wrong?"

Clary slowly removed her arms from Jace's grip and rebuttoned her light blue blouse. She looked Jace square in the eye and whispered, "We didn't work well Jace and you know it. We were a nuclear couple; an accident waiting to happen. We were a god damned mist-"  
Jace grabbed her face and placed a lone finger to her mouth, " Don't. You. Ever. Call. The. Best. 5. Fucking. Years. Of. Our. Lives. A. God-damned. Mistake. This? What just happened now Red? Was that another one of our fucking mistakes? Because that's the best fucking thing that happened to me these four months. That is the most right thing I've felt. "

Clary was stared at him. She couldn't deny it, being with Jace just felt right. But there were reasons that they broke up. But looking into those broken golden eyes, Clary couldn't find it in her to care. She removed Jace's finger from her lips and whispered, "Take Me Home Jace."

* * *

 **Review?  
-A  
(Not a PLL Fan)**


	2. AN: Plz Read

**Okay; um this was originally supposed to be a One-Shot; but a lot of you have reveiwed asking whether I will continue it. So; if I get enough positive feedback, I will put up a series of One-Shots through-out Clary and Jace's relationship. I had PM'd a lot of you saying this; but I got no response; so I'm giving this idea another shot. I need at least 10-15 reviews saying that they want this for me to do it. Thankoo ^^  
**

 **-A  
(Not a PLL Fan)**


	3. How They Met

How They Met

 _"Cigarettes Are A Classy Way To Commit Suicide"_

* * *

 _5 years go_

"No you listen to me you fucking shit. I don't give a flying fuck if you've got Penhallow naked and bent over; I've been putting up with your fucking idiocies for enough time. We have a bloody case to close- and I've been fucking slaving my ass for 6 months while you've stuck your dick inside every PA in a 2 mile radius. If your skinny ass isn't in my office in 15 fucking minutes; I will come over there and drag you by the balls- and I promise it won't be a fun experience that you can jack off to at night you sick conceited ass, " she cut the phone before Meliorn could reply and out a sigh of frustration; resting her head in her hands. She rubbed her temples gingerly and took a large swig of her black coffee; before re-arranging her baby blue blouse and fixing her red-hair.

...

"Um-Ms. Morgernstern?" her emerald eyes lifted from the papers in her hand to see a lanky, raven boy standing at her office; his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously- while the other was on the handle.  
"Yes; this is she. How can I help you?" she smiled at the boy, which seemed to reduce his nervousness.  
"There's a Mr. Faerie outside for you? Would you like me to send him in?"  
Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Mer-Mr Faerie asked for permission?"  
The boy giggled nervously, "He did Ma'am."  
She chuckled, "Well that's a first. Send him in Mr. ?"  
"Blackthorn Ma'am. Tiberius Blackthorn."  
She nodded thoughtfully, "I know your sister. Never mind that- send in the wanker Tiberius."

He nodded and scurried out. Clary returned her attention to the documents in front of her; completely ignoring Merliorn's presence in her office; apart from the occasional word when she would pass on some of the evidence. A few hours passed like this before Merliorn slammed down his stack of papers; hoping to get some reaction out of the red-head. When that failed, he snatched her stack; causing her head to shoot up in surprise; and then narrow. Undaunted, Merliorn held them up at a height he knew she couldn't reach, "This is ridiculous Firecracker. You cannot possibly ignore me the entire day. I said I'm sorry over and over- I even fired Penhallow. Didn't you meet my new PA? It's a boy this time!"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Do you have anything new on the case?" she tried; for sake of conversation.  
Merliorn visibly relaxed, and said, "Actually I do. There's a connection that we haven't explored that open up some leads."  
Clary scrunched up her eyebrows, "We missed a lead?" She grabbed the stack of papers in Merliorn's hands and started flipping through it fiercely; "That's nothing in this that I haven't gone over a million times!"

"Well; I've picked up on one that's worth going over-" Merliorn took in her dazed state, "Why don't you sit this one out Firecracker? You don't have people working for you for nothing. I'll take one of the Lightwoods with me; god knows they need to get out."  
Clary opened her mouth to protest, but one look from him shut her up. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples gingerly, "Yeah- that's probably best. Take Izzy with you; I've got Alec and Max working the Bane case."

He smiled gratefully and said, "Yeah- I work well with Izz. I'll leave Tiberius here in case you need him."  
He ruffled her hair and let himself out, a "Work the case not Izz Merliorn!" following him out. He let out a small chuckle and made his way over to the Lightwood cubicle.

...

"The fuck? Is that really all you got? How fucking low is the standard here Kyle? These fuckers are pussies. You could fucking take them."  
"Ow! The fuck was that for?"  
The brunet just rolled his eyes and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
"Get your head out of your ass Herondale. You know exactly what that was for. We aren't here to comment on these asswipes' skills- however sickening they are."  
"Yes I know we're working a case; but loosen up would you? Even Lewis isn't being his snobbish self!"  
"That's because Lewis is drooling over Ms. Raven over there," Jordan tipped his beer bottle towards the newcomers; before bringing it to his lips for a long drink.

Jace shifted his golden eyes towards the direction that Jordan had pointed at, before bending low and closing Simon's jaw, "You'll catch flies Lewis. And besides; Isabelle has someone with her."  
"That doesn't make her any less gorgeous; I mean look at the woma- wait you know her?" Simon turned around to face Jace completely.  
Know her? She's Alec's sister. We practically grew up together. Bit too in love with her body, but she's got a good heart."  
"Bit too in love with her body? The woman is a freaking Aphrodite!"  
"Aphro-who?"  
"The Greek God of-" but Jace had already tuned him out.  
"Oh shut your gob Lewis. If you really like her; go talk to her- see? She's alone," Jordan nudged him off the seat and nodded towards the raven woman. Simon's eyes flitted between Jace and Jordan; until Jace sighed and pulled the lanky geek over to the woman.  
"Hi Izzy," Jace extended his arms and gave the girl a tight hug; which she returned with the same force,"This is Simon. He's been drooling over you like a dog for the past 15 minutes. He wants to talk to you. Simon- Isabelle. Isabelle-Simon. Now. Talk." Jace pushed a stuttering Simon towards his pseudo -sister and walked back over to a laughing Jordan.

...

Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm sorry about my- _acquaintance_ over there- I wasn't actually drooling over you; not that you're not drool worthy, you-you are-I just-just...I'm going to stop talking now," Simon's cheeks burnt up as the woman in front of him let out a musical laughter.  
She stuck out her hand, "Isabelle Lightwood. It's a pleasure to meet you Simon."  
He looked at her nervously, "Are you sure it is? Because I'm currently praying that the ground swallows me up."  
She placed one of her delicate hands over her perfect mouth to hold back her laughter, "Okay- I'm just going to-"  
He gestured behind him wildly and turned around; hoping he would get lost in the crowd; but a hand on his forearm stopped him. He spun around- his mouth open in shock. Isabelle leant over and pushed his chin up; her black orbs boring into his brown ones, "You'll catch flies Simon."  
And if he wasn't shocked enough, she placed a kiss on his lips; which made him absolutely certain that he was having one hell of a dream.  
"Either I'm on something; or this is one hell of a dream."  
"Trust me darling; this isn't a dream."

...

Jace and Jordan watched the pair from the other side of the bar- their elbows propped against the table. A few kisses and laughs(from Izzy) later; Jace got bored and turned his attention back to the ring. The burly man in red shorts was currently on the floor; the lean man in blue shorts straddling him and holding his head in a lock. Red Shorts grunted and tried to free his hands from Blue Short's clutches- grunting occasionally, but it was all for naught. Blue Shorts elbowed Red Shorts on the side and Red Shorts fell slack- eliciting many groans from the crowd as many men spit out their cigarettes or threw their beer bottles and begrudgingly paid up their bets.

Jace took another swig of his beer and placed the bottle on the counter. He pushed himself of the table and gave a half wave to Kyle- who was currently watching a pretty little number make her way through the crowd- a smirk on her lips. He turned to holler at Lewis; but he was too engrossed in his riveting conversation with Aphro-thingy. He shook his head in amusement; it was bout time Lewis moved on.

He made his way over to the back of the club and lit up a cigarette; taking a long drag and leaning against the wall- the cold air nipping him. He closed his eyes and let out one practised breath.

"Excuse me; are you Mr. Herondale?"  
He opened his golden orbs lazily to see the man who had come in with Lewis' fantasy earlier.  
"Whose asking?"  
The man flashed an ID, "Merliorn Faerie. FBI."  
Jace cocked a brow, "What does the FBI need with a homicide detective?"  
It was Merliorn's turn to let out a smirk, "That's for us to know and for you to _dot dot dot_ Mr. Herondale."

..

"What's Goldilocks doing in my office?" Clary looked at Izzy and Merliorn for an explanation, "And why does Goldilocks have a cigarette in his mouth?"  
Said Goldilocks raised his hand for a half wave, "Helloo Red. Herondale; Jace Herondale. NYPD."  
Clary flipped him off and turned to Merliorn, "Mer? Care to explain yourself?"  
Merliorn gave a smile worthy of a murderer, "He's our key to crack this wide open."  
Clary turned to Goldilocks, "Goldilocks. What do you know about a one drug cartel known as the Circle?"  
Jace's smile could've lit up Manhattan, "More than you'll ever know darling. My father runs it."

* * *

 **Oh My God than you so much for that response! You guyz made me cry! I know this is looong over-due; but school started and it's been a pain in the ass. And I know that Merliorn is completely OOC- and that was on purpose. Merliorn is actually a pretty nice guy in this one.**

 **Okay so the next chapter can either be their first date- or a continuation of this. Personally-I'd prefer that the story is just a bunch of one-shots; but tell me what y'all think in a review ^-^  
**

 **-A  
(Not a PLL Fan)**


	4. First Date

First Date

 _"Inhale; Exhale- and watch your life float away"_

* * *

 _A week later_

"Firecracker...Firecracker..Firecracker!"

Clary was startled awake and pushed herself off the desk, shaking her head once or twice. She looked up to see Merliorn's glassy turquoise eyes looking at her worriedly, "Did you pull another all-nighter Fire?"  
She brushed her hand through her curly auburn hair, "Well I wasn't planning on it- but yeah, I did. What's new?"  
"Well- Max pulled in Bane, with all his glittery glory, and Alec's been repeatedly answering your phone and shooting down Blondie. Did you know that the two know each other?"

"Who? Alec and Blond-fuck?"  
Merliorn nodded, "Apparently they were thick in high school- and Jace pulled down from the bureau for Alec to get his seat."  
Clary bunched up here eyebrows, "I'm sorry- but last I checked- Alec doesn't have tits. Are you sure?"  
Merliorn let out a deep throaty laugh, "Turns out your stalker has a soft side."

Clary groaned, "Why are you here again?"  
"Oh right- Izzy and Alec are waiting for to start on Bane."  
Clary rubbed her temples gingerly, "Have Alec start without me, I'll be there in a few."  
"Are you sure? We are interrogating a guy- you know how Alec is."  
"Well he is a glittery freak- stumbling, cute Alec with get more out of it than me and my lipstick will. Send in Izzy, just in-case though."  
"You haven't let the Lightwoods interrogate together since..."  
"I know- but right now, they're our best bet."

"All right," Merliorn clenched her hand softly, "Take it easy okay Fire? We'll do the paperwork for the Bane case if you want. Take a few days off.  
Merliorn walked out of her office, quietly shutting the door behind him. She stared at the the closed door for an eternity, replaying what he said, _"Take a few days off"._

...

Jace leant back lethargically, his hands threaded together and supporting his head as the brunette, _Alicia,_ he thought her arms was worked her way down his toned stomach- her hands slowly kneading and moving around his abs. Consequently bored off what she was doing, in one fluid motion- he flipped them over so that she was against the bed and he loomed over her; and then he bent down- his back bending like that of a tiger on a prowl and caught her plump lips between his teeth and kissed her. She responded immediately- her fingers threading into his blonde locks as his thumbs circled her stomach- causing her to moan inside his mouth.

Pleased by her reaction, and _finally_ getting hard- he left her lips to bite down her neck- causing her to arch her back and mash their bodies together. He followed her stomach down- his golden orbs never leaving her brown ones; until he reached her toes. He took one in his mouth and twirled it around, causing the girl to squeeze her eyes shut and let out a gasp. He slowly worked his way up her upper thigh; enjoying her squirming under him. He finally reached her knickers and caught them between his teeth,pulling them down.

Then he moved up and took one of her fingers in his mouth, twirling it like he had done with her toe. He slowly kissed his way up to her shoulder, and in one fluid motion- yanked off her bra. She was now completely bare to him- and he paused for a second to take her in while she placed her hand on his shoulders; and then rammed in- hard and quick. She dug her nails into his shoulder and arched her back- screaming out; before she fell limp against the bed, panting. Then he started to move.

She leant up and captured his lips into a tight kiss, rolling her hips as he pulled in and out. Her voice had been reduced to moans and gasps as he left her lips to attack her breasts, as she quickly picked up her rhythm. He could tell that she was close and pulled out slightly; before ramming into her once more- making her back arch up as she gasped and screamed, "Jace!"  
He bent low and whispered, "Yes sweetheart- that's my name."

She lay down panting as he slowly eased himself off her, and then she flipped so that she was on-top of him and whispered, "Now it's your turn," before bending down and taking him fully in her mouth. He clenched his hands as she started playing with his length- rolling her tongue all over it. She slowly created a rhythm that he quickly met to and he dug his nails into his palm as she expertly played with him. He was going to cum, he knew it- and so did she, as she replaced her mouth with her hand and attacked his neck.

He pulled her up by the hair as he toppled over the edge- and she smirked against his mouth.  
"You're not the only one with a talented mouth Jace."  
He turned towards her and smirked, "Well it was this talented mouth that got you into bed wasn't it?"  
"Touche."

She pushed off the bed and re-fastened her bra, giving Jace an ample view of her- "Stop staring at my ass Jace, you got enough of it."  
He raised his hands in defense, "I wasn't!"  
She turned towards him with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged on her jeans- "I'm sure you weren't. Just out of curiosity, do you know my name?"  
He froze, "Um- Alicia?"  
She let out a laugh, "Like the singer?No- my name's Jenny."  
"Well Jenny, I apologize for forgetting your name- but I definitely won't forget what you did with little Jace."

She just shook her head in amusement and placed down a business card, "Before you freak out- no I haven't fallen in love with you. The card is just in-case you're interested in me playing with 'little Jace' again."  
He smirked, "I guess that's my cue to leave?"  
"Yeah- my room-mate will be back in a few- she said that she's taken off work. So I suggest you put on some clothes and get your cute butt out of here."

"Oh- so you can stare at my butt but I can't?"  
She shrugged, "Something like that."  
He chuckled and shrugged on his hoodie and a pair of jeans. She walked him to the door and pulled him down for another kiss, "Until next time."

...

Clary wasn't quite sure what she was thinking by just packing up and leaving without telling anyone- but she definitely knew that she had half a mind to turn back and profusely apologize to everyone for leaving. She kept replaying the scene in her head:

 _Clary stormed in- cutting off a stuttering Alec and making a frustrated Izzy spin on her heel. She yanked out a chair, almost flinging it onto the wall and sat on the table, bending down to glare into Bane's cat slits.  
_ _"Hello Biscuit, Alexander over here was just briefing me over here as to what I was being held in this drab place for."  
_ _"Oh was he now?" Clary folded her arms across her chair, "Pray tell- what has he told you?"  
"Well Biscuit; aren't stuff in this room," he gestured around him, "supposed to be confidential?"  
Clary shrugged, "There are a lot of things that mean to be one but are another."  
Bane raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "Like what Biscuit?"  
"Well," she pretended to think for a moment," for your extravagance- one would assume that you're absolutely and completely gay. But you're not."  
Bane's lips curled up, "And you deduced this how?"  
"Like this." And if front of all 3 Lightwoods and one Faerie; Clary pushed Bane's chin up and kissed him. _

She didn't regret kissing him; or rather she didn't regret the kissing part. For all his smooth talk, Bane was a brilliant kisser, the type that's refined over the years to mold perfectly against your lips and pulls you in. What did she regret however was the fact that his particular interview room wasn't clean- and it was more than likely that it was caught on camera. Clary was known for her under-hand ways to getting people to reveal stuff, but this was on camera. She could lose her badge. While the kiss definitely released Bane's mouth; she was still at high risk. Which was kind off why she was cruising way above the speed limit to her house, to clear her head.

Ever since the Circle case, she'd been wound up and she was more than sure that Bane was only part of her release. She wouldn't be half surprised if she jumped the guy Jenny had said came home with her- it wouldn't be the first time. She took a sharp right and veered into the parking lot, grabbing her blazer and bag before stepping out of the car. She walked up to the door and opened her bag to get out the keys, but she was so disoriented that she dropped it down. Cursing whichever God had decided that today was a brilliant day to fuck with her- she bent down to pick them up and got up to crash into, r _ock hard abs._

...

Clary groaned. All of the people Jenny had to fuck; did it _have_ to be Goldilocks!? She raised a hand to stop him from his incessant flirting and then pushed past the two to go crash on the couch. From her peripheral vision, she saw Jenny grab her purse and let herself out. She rested her head in-between her palms; and sighed loudly. Vaguely, she realized that someone was picking her up and placing her on their lap; but she was too tired to notice who. She tipped her head back contentedly as said imaginary person started slowly massaging her shoulders; in a slow rhythmic motion that released all the tension of the past 3 months. After what seemed like 10 minutes, that person slowly removed the tight bun that she had put up and slowly threaded their finger through her hair- massaging her head. Subconsciously; she turned towards that person and nestled her head on their shoulder, snuggling on them and closing her eyes. The last coherent thought that passed her head was someone's lips pressed gingerly on her temple.

...

Jace gently shifted the red-head so she wouldn't wake up as he reached for his phone and texted Izzy, _"What does Red like from Taki's?"  
_ She replied two minutes later and Jace smiled- Clary would be in for a surprise when she woke up. She shifted and he froze; but she only turned towards him and smiled softly. He brushed her auburn locks off her face. He could get used to that smile.

...

Clary blinked her eyes open and pushed herself off her, rather hard pillow. She rubbed her eyes slowly and stretched, before she pushed her hair away from her face.  
"Sleep well Red?"  
Clary squealed and jumped to one end of the couch; relaxing only when she saw that it was Jace. _Wait Jace?_ Her eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"  
He shrugged elegantly, "Well- I was shagging your room-mate, and then she left and you decided to use me as a pillow." He stretched out a white container, "I got Taki's in-case you were hungry."  
She took it from her slowly and started eating, "Don't think this lets you off the hook. I'm just incredibly tired and hungry."  
He mock-saluted her, "Understood Ma'am" before dissolving into a rich laugh.

Once they finished, he took her carton and threw the entire thing in the bin. Then he sat cross-legged and pulled her onto his lap;(eliciting a squeal from the red-head) and said, "Tell me about yourself."  
She hit him on the shoulder and moved off his lap, "What do you mean 'Tell me about yourself'?"  
"The general assumption is that you talk about yourself and that I listen- but I'm open to listening to any other interpretation of the question."  
Rolling her eyes, she pushed off the couch- flipping him off; "Let's watch a movie. Any requests?"  
He thought for a moment, "Nothing Nicholas Sparks."  
So Clary put in Dear John.

...

Jace ran his hands over his face, this movie was the slowest thing ever. While he noticed that Clary had leant into him and was currently clutching his hand(not that he was complaining); he couldn't understand how girls sat through this. What are the odds that a soldier off will find love with the perfect college girl; stay with her during a war- and then win her back? That was way too many co-incidences for this movie to be any good. And she's married to some other bloke- who's aware of the fact that his wife is in love with soldier pimp? Yeah right. Jace absentmindedly noticed that the movie was over, but Clary was still sobbing into his shoulder. He let her lay there until she calmed down; and then slowly lifted her face and brushed off the tears.

Like a boomerang, she jumped back and was suddenly very interested in her sleeves- fiddling with the ends. Rolling his golden eyes, Jace called out, "Red; Red; Clary!"  
Her head shot up, "You know my name?"  
"Yes _Clary,_ I know your name."

He leant down- and gave a light kiss on the cheek- causing her emerald eyes to widen, "I've got to go love- but the date tonight was perfect. I'll see myself out."  
He pushed off the couch; a small smirk playing on his lips. He opened the door to see Jenny waiting on the other side, hand poised to knock.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Well? Is she still alive?"  
"I'm really not that bad you know."  
Jenny reached up and ruffled his hair, "Keep telling yourself that."

...

"Well; how was Blonde fuck boy? Huh?  
Clary?Clary?Clary- are you okay?"  
Clary just looked up with a blank expression- her palm on her cheek, "He kissed me Jens."

* * *

 **Review?  
** **-A  
** **(Not a PLL Fan)**


	5. A Few Firsts

A Few Firsts

 _"Light one up and hand it over;  
Rest your head upon my shoulder"_

* * *

 _A month later_

"As much as I love having you here, because it almost invariably brings along that blue eyed beauty of a friend, you have to stop making a habit of this Biscuit."  
Clary titled her head to the side and turned her eyes towards the asian raven. Magnus was leaning lethargically against the bar, both elbows propped up against the table and his yellow eyes boring into her green ones. She lifted her half empty beer bottle in a semi- greeting, then tipped her head back and let the liquid burn down her throat. Her eyes shut momentarily as her petite body filled with a familiar buzz, and she willed herself to get lost.

Magnus stretched out and grabbed the bottle from her hand ; snapping the redhead back into reality. She turned to glare at him, but her movements were sloppy and she ended up tripping over the stools and fell against Magnus. He deftly caught her and swung her around so that she was resting in his arms; her head leaning on his chest. She passed out almost immediately, and Magnus just rolled his eyes with more amusement than annoyance and carried her up to his suite, situated just above the bar.

Magnus lay her down gently, chuckling with amusement as she instinctively cuddled against his satin sheets. Her face was more peaceful than he had seen in weeks, and her curls fell over her face, draping a curtain and hiding whatever it was she kept hidden inside. He reached over and spread out a bed-sheet over her, and then dialed a number that he almost knew by heart.

His eyes trained on the sleeping redhead, he kept his phone next to his ears, impatiently waiting for Jace to pick up. It took two more calls before the blonde deigned Magnus a response.  
"Bane," Jace's hoarse voice cut through the static, "What is it this time? Need advice on Alec again? Honestly this is getting a little tir-"  
"Clary," Magnus cut off Jace with one curt word and then cut the line. He'd known Jace too long to know that no further explanation was needed.

...

"What happened? Is she alright?" Jace bent to see past Magnus, desperately looking for Clary. Magnus rolled his eyes and side-stepped so that Jace could enter the suite. Jace ran in, his eyes searching for the familiar fiery red head. He found her almost immediately; and ran over to the bed, brushing away her curls and checking her face for a sign of what was wrong.  
"She's hung-over Jace; nothing else," Magnus said, his hands raised in defense as Jace turned on him furiously.  
"Do you have any idea how scared I was? I have probably committed every traffic violation there is because your ambiguous call scared the bloody fuck out of me."  
"Hold your horses lover-boy. I own a bar, I know how to handle hangovers. But she's been drinking heavily for a few weeks now; something's up. And you're probably the only person she'll tell."  
Jace looked at him with a confused expression, "Tell me? You're barking mad. She hates me."  
"She doesn't hate you Jace. You- you scare her," Jace looked at the raven boy with an amused face, "A regular policeman scares one of the top agents from the Bureau? The press will have a field day. What could she be possibly afraid of?"  
Magnus looked at Jace with absolute understanding and sorrow, "The same thing that makes you afraid of her. If she lets you in, she'll fall in love with you. And that terrifies her. More than anything ever has."

...

Clary woke up with a start, her back straightening as her senses tingled with the feeling of the unknown. Her hand went for her gun, and she jumped off the pristine white bed when she realised that it wasn't strapped to her. She tapped herself down to see if anything was missing; before her fingers followed the crevices of her face and neck, looking for any cuts or bruises. She slowly walked one foot directly in front of the other, in a straight line; using the standard field sobriety test to check if she would have her wits about her in case someone came in.

Once she was certain that she wasn't drunk or hungover, her emerald eyes scanned the room for any possible defense. They landed on a pencil near the bed just as the door creaked open and she grabbed the pencil and kept her leg back- poised for an attack. Jace stood at the entrance, his free hand raised in surrender. Clary relaxed her stance but her eyes were still narrowed.  
'What is this place and what am I doing here?" She hissed at him, her emerald eyes blazing with fury, "Did you drug me and bring me here to coerce me into doing something?"  
"How about you put down that pencil," Jace stepped forward and slowly pried the pencil from her hand, "And we can discuss why you've been drinking like my biological dad over a plate of pancakes," he swung the plate forward as form of explanation.

Clary looked at him suspiciously but her hunger got the better of her and she snatched the plate, walking over the bed and sitting down cross legged. Jace followed her and sat opposite her in a similar fashion. Avoiding his eyes, she broke into the pancake and almost moaned in delight. She had been living off take out and booze for the past few weeks, and she'd forgotten what well cooked homemade food tasted like. She devoured the food, trying her best to avoid the conversation that was soon to come. She considered licking the spare whipped cream off the plate, if only to delay the scrutinizing stare that she was trying so hard to not meet; but decided against it. He didn't need anything else to add to his list of how many times she'd made a fool of herself in front of him.

She placed the plate down and started fiddling with her fingers, her eyes trained to her folded legs. She was consciously aware of Jace looking at her with a raised eyebrow, but refused to meet his eyes. After a few moments of deliberation, she decided to ask him a question; hoping it would throw him off course and get her out of this whole scenario.  
"Why did I wake up in your bed without my gun?" She raised her eyes to meet his; gold clashing with green.  
"That would be because you collapsed hungover in Bane's bar- and he thought it would be bad for business if word got out that he had carried a woman home. He has a reputation to maintain you see," he looked at her pointedly, "Which raises the question of how many times and why exactly you passed out pissed."

"I wasn't aware that my personal life was any of your business Herondale," she spit out his last name, silently glowing as his eyes narrowed in anger.  
"I know that you know what my name is Red. Say it," he leant forward- until their noses were almost touching.  
"Make me."  
Jace grabbed her face and attacked her lips furiously, his hands dropped to her and slipping under her blouse. Her palms braced themselves the bed as he lowered her down so that she was completely under him, and his lips left hers to peck kisses down her neck. He followed a path down to a sweet spot on her collar bone and grazed his teeth against it, suckling and nibbling over there. Clary arched her back and moaned deeply, her eyes shutting and her auburn hair falling behind her like a waterfall.

He worked his way down her t-shirt, his lips following his right hand as they expertly removed the buttons on her blouse, the other supporting her back. Her hands reached to curl themselves inside his blond hair, pulling him up and flipping them over so that she was on top of him. She held him between her legs as she shrugged off her blouse and began her assault on his lips, breaking free only to remove his t-shirt. Her fingers fumbled with the waist on his shorts, pulling them down and leaving him in only his boxers.  
"You're wearing too many clothes," Jace let out in a husky voice; his amber eyes darkening with desire as he took in her toned torso.  
"Are you going to do anything about it Herondale?" Clary replied in a breathy tone.  
"My. Name. Is. Jace," he enunciated each word between kisses as he worked his way down to her stomach, looping his fingers between the belt straps of her pants and pulling them down. He pulled back to take her in, clad in only her bra and panties.  
"Beautiful," he let out in one throaty breath, his eyes blazing, "And you're all mine."

Clary leant down and covered his mouth with hers, and he gripped her hips so that their chests were touching. He moved his lips to attack her collarbone as his hands ran colourful paintings down her legs and chest, flipping them so that she was under him again. She arched her back as he peppered kisses across her stomach, moaning and whimpering as his hands began their assault on her legs.  
"You like that, don't you?" Jace said in a hoarse voice as his fingers played with her, making her fidget, begging him for release, "Should I stop Red?" he whispered in her ear, before bending his face and sucking under her ear.

She clenched her hands into fists, tugging at the sheets and yelled, "Don't you dare stop Jace!"  
He raised his face and descended onto her mouth as she climaxed, triggering his own as he collapsed against her- both of them breathing heavily.  
When Clary had recovered enough to open her eyes, she trained her emerald orbs towards Jace's golden eyes- watching specks darken as he took her in.  
He looped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer until her head was resting on his chest and his mouth was near her ear. She let out a squeal of surprise, but adjusted herself so that she was completely snuggling against her.  
"If it wasn't already clear already Red," his voice was little more than a whisper, and she wouldn't have caught it if they weren't as close as they were," I fully intend on making your personal life your business. All of it; the good, bad and sexy."  
She tilted her face just enough to catch his lips curl into a small half smirk, and she instinctively leant up and kissed the corner of his mouth, before settling down against his chest and allowing his laboured breaths to lull her to sleep.

He brought his hand over her protectively, and brushed his lips against her forehead, "You'll be the death of me Clarissa Morgernstern."

* * *

 **So I realized that it makes no sense that Jace knows Alec and not Isabelle; so I've edited the third chapter. Feel free to check it out.  
Review?  
-A**


	6. AN 2: Plz Read

**This is something I meant to bring up but totally forgot to. In case anyone thinks that the Clace relationship is going too fast; please remember that these one-shots are different key points in their lives. There will be a time lapse between each chapter; so these are things that happen in like a week. The way I write it; these is a lot that happens between each chapter, so the chapter 'A Few Firsts' actually happens a month after 'First Date' which is why Clary and Magnus are so close now. Just something I wanted to clarify; and um I've been feeling a little uninspired because I don't know- I feel like you guys don't enjoy the story? Major shout-out to the reviewer to started reading this series because of my fic and to SereneCalamity bc her stories gave me the confidence to branch out and write my last chapter the way I did - but otherwise I feel like you guys aren't enjoying it. Please review; I do put a lot into my stories.**

 **-A  
(Not a PLL Fan) **


End file.
